1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nanocomposite materials. The present invention relates more particularly to hybrid fibers as well as devices including them and methods for making them.
2. Technical Background
The interest in multifunctional materials is driven by recent trends in engineering industries. Multifunctional materials aim to perform two or more functions simultaneously. For example, a multifunctional material desirable for use as an airplane fuselage is capable of bearing a large structural load, as well as of carrying electrical current to disperse lightning and static electricity. Multifunctional materials are especially demanded in aerospace vehicles, space applications, and electro-mechanical systems. For example, nanowire-based field-effect transistor, logic circuit and electromechanical switching devices have recently been developed. As a result, there have recently been broad efforts directed toward providing multifunctional nanocomposite materials. These nanocomposite materials can demonstrate excellent properties as a result of the interface between different domains (e.g., filler and matrix material in a composite). This provides an opportunity to effectively tailor the properties of the materials by manipulating the interfacial characteristics through chemical- or physical surface treatments.
In particular, carbon nanotube additives have been successfully used to engineer the mechanical, electrical and thermal properties of nanocomposite materials. Carbon nanotubes have been used, for example, to improve the mechanical performance of lightweight composite materials. Carbon nanotube-based nanocomposites have demonstrated strong potential for multifunctional material systems.